Fifty Shades Further
by IzayaZane
Summary: Izaya is dejected, lonely. Does kenpachi still wish to save her? Can he? Sequel to Fifty Shades of Bleach :D kenpachi x OC and some Grimmjow x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
•Izaya's POV•  
I awoke with a start. I was on a white bed with similar colored sheets. My surroundings were completely unfamiliar to me. "Ken-" I started to call out his name when the events of the previous day crashed down on me. My heart raced and my breath quickened as I realized I was in Odoru Honō's home and birthplace, Hueco Mundo. I took a deep breath, get a hold of yourself, Izaya. I raised my gaze to my surroundings. I was in a simple room with pearl white walls. The room was square and edgy, not a curve to be seen. In terms of furniture the room was bare except for a nightstand and the bed which I was on. The bed was soft and I realized the sheets were actually various shades of grey, one sheet an edgy gunmetal the same color as my combat boots... COMBAT BOOTS?! I looked down at my clothes, unaware that they had changed as well. I was wearing a white three-quarter sleeve shirt with black edges. My pants looked like human jeans, though much lighter and stretchier, and they were white as well, in stark contrast with a black leather belt. "What the..." I mumbled.  
"Don't flip out, we got a female Arrancar to change your clothes..."  
I wasn't expecting a reply, so when I got one I was startled and quickly backed into the head of the bed as I looked towards the single door to the room.  
The man stood 6 feet and some tall, but he lingered in the shadows for a second, leaning on the door frame, before stepping into the light emanating from the sole window of the room. His tanned skin glistened in the false sunlight and his blue eyes sparked harshly. His hair, the same color as his eyes, was tousled sexily. His jacket was open exposing his toned chest and... A hole in the middle of that chest. Suddenly Odoru Honō stirred,_ 'Izaya! He's the sexta espada! Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!'_  
He looked at me with those harsh eyes and studied my expression. "So you know who I am huh? Good. Then you know not to fuck with me. And even if you tried you wouldn't get very far, especially with those reiatsu blocking cuffs. Aizen-sama made then especially for you, so you couldn't use your little flames."  
I looked at my wrists and noticed the small bracelet like ringlets around them. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. I walked over to Grimmjow and stood in front of him. "I'm not afraid of you."  
He gritted his teeth, "well you should be, girl. You're lucky it's me and not Nnoitra. He would have killed you already. But me..." He stepped closer, brushing his hand against my hip, "I have other priorities..."  
In an instant I slapped his hand away and brought my leg up and kicked him square in the jaw. He stumbled and a made a dash for the door while he was distracted, but not for long. A step from the door and quick as lightning he gripped my neck and slammed me hand against the wall. "You little piece of shit, you just made me angry." His face contorted into some sick amusement. "Aizen-sama said to keep an eye on you... He never said anything about how many pieces he wanted you in..." I was seeing dots as he tightened his hand around my neck. I clawed at his fingers but to no avail.  
"Oh no.. This is not how we treat guests at all..." Said a voice from the door. Grimmjow, surprised, let go of my neck and I collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. I looked up only to see one of my least favorite people staring down at me, Gin Ichimaru. He turned his back to us, "come with me, Aizen- sama wants to see you. Both of you."  
Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the ex-soul reaper. "Why would he want me?"  
Ichimaru turned his head frighteningly fast, his cold gaze turned to the sexta espada, "are you questioning me?"  
"Grimmjow clenched his fist, "n-no Gin-sama."  
"Good. Then follow me."

•Kenpachi's POV•  
My fist crashed onto the table, "SHE WASNT GOING TO HARM ANYONE! HOW COULD YOU EXECUTE HER SO COLDLY?!" I was enraged, Izaya's gone and she thinks I've abandoned her. "WE HAVE TO GO SAVE HER!"  
Genryuusai Yamamoto stood up, "we will do no such thing! Kenpachi Zaraki you are confined to your quarters until this matter is dealt with."  
"You mean until she's dead..."  
"Leave."  
I stormed out mumbling, "if I can't convince you, I'll find someone that can..." The one person who could knock some sense into the old fart was Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Storming out of the first divisions barracks was all bravado and ballsy but I was left in my barrack with no way of obtaining a senkaimon to get to the human world. "Fuck..." Way to go, dumbfuck.  
"Don't despair just yet, captain..." Said a voice by the door of my barrack. I looked up to see my salvation, and Izaya's. Ikkaku leaned on the door frame with Renji and yumichika closely behind. "We know you mean to get ichigo and possibly get Urahara to take you to Hueco Mundo. Before Aizen does anything to Izaya. Captain.. We got your back. We don't leave a squad member behind, and no matter what that old fart says, Izaya is still part of squad 11."  
But still.. "We have no way of opening a senkaimon without the kidocorps." I said, dejected.  
"Yeah," replied Renji, "but certain noble families have private senkaimons."  
For the first time all day I felt hope. "The Kuchikis!" He nodded in agreement. I grinned, "well what are you standing around for?! " I bellowed, "let's go save Izaya."  
We reached the estate of the Kuchikis in no time. His purple ninjas were a joke for security. When we entered the grounds I peered at the wide lake with golden koi fish. "So this is where Yachiru gets those things from..." I mumbled. I entered the house without paying much attention to the decor, though it was probably very aristocratic. There it was. In the middle of the main corridor, was the senkaimon. Renji walked past me and stood in front of the tradition Japanese waiting room looking door. "We have to hurry, Captain Kuchiki could be here any minute..." He unsheathed his Zanpakuto, "roar Zabimaru!" He commanded, and with a swipe of his hand and a red light his sword turned into its segmented Shikai form. He inserted the sword between the two doors, turns it like a key, and entrance glowed white. It opened into complete whiteness and four delicate winged creatures were released. "Go!" Yelled Renji. We all flash stepped into the brightness just in time to see the door close behind them and Byakuya's dismayed expression through a sliver of reality.

•Izaya's POV•  
I followed Gin through a long white corridor full of nothing. I glanced behind me at Grimmjow walking lazily with his hands in his pockets. He gave me a grin that probably meant he was going to tear me limb from limb if he ever got the chance. I turned back to Gin was now taking a turn to the left.  
We finally reached a break in the flat walls. It was a small wide open door. Inside was a sort of broom closet with a single dim light.  
"Get in, Both of ya..." said Gin.  
We both looked at him like he had just grown a third eye. Grimmjow was the first to speak. "There's no way I'm getting in there, and especially not with 'her'." He pointed at me like I was some 'thing' he wanted to destroy, which I kinda was. Ichimaru had a dangerous look in his eyes. The next second he was behind both of us, his sword unsheathed and pointed at Grimmjow. "Skewer those punks, Shinzo."


End file.
